


In The Meantime

by YourAverageAspiringAuthor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cute boys, James confuses Thomas, Jim Jam is sick, Just a short cute fic, M/M, No Angst, Nobody Dies, These boys are just tryna be good teachers and good boyfriends, What else is new, Who am I kidding this is a self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageAspiringAuthor/pseuds/YourAverageAspiringAuthor
Summary: Thomas and James have a little downtime to spend not grading papers that they spend the right way; with hot cocoa, books, and warm blankets.For one of my best friends and a great rper ur amazing and ily hope you enjoy this!!!





	In The Meantime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoughtsCascade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsCascade/gifts).



Today was supposed to be a library day. Every Sunday afternoon, Thomas and James would go down to the library and read together. A day of relaxation before going back to teaching classes. This Sunday, however, was not a library day. James was sick, not unusual by any means, but that didn't mean that he wanted to go anywhere. Normally, when James was sick, Thomas would talk to make sure that his boyfriend could be distracted from whatever random ailment was eating away at his immune system. Library days were special. They were days when even Thomas Jefferson would quiet down and read a few chapters of a book. Sometimes they would be in the library all day open to close just reading next to each other. Usually, though, James was not sick on library days, so they decided to just read at home.

Currently, the boys were laying down on their shared bed in their shared apartment in New York next to each other. James had his head rested on Thomas' right shoulder while they read. Thomas had that particular arm wrapped around James, so the other man's head was more resting on the taller man's bicep than his shoulder. They'd been like this for about two and a half hours by now, and Thom's arm was getting tired, but it was okay. 

He was shirtless, with a pair of baggy gray sweats on over his boxers. James, on the other hand, was wearing one of Thomas' plain black sweaters (a fact that made the other Virginian very happy whenever it happened,) and some fuzzy gray pajama pants with little penguins. It was about eight at night when Thomas fully realized just how long they had been reading. Still, he said nothing, just set his book aside and planted a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

That got James to look up from his book, giving a tired smile. Thomas returned the smile without hesitation, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Hey, James? I'm going to bed, sugar, you gonna be up for much longer?" The taller man asked, accent thickening as it normally did when he was tired. All he received in response was a quiet 'No' before the attention on him was lost to the book in his lap. "Did you take your medication?" Thom asked quietly. Always good to double check.

James took a moment before he nodded, and Thomas smiled. His boyfriend might always have gotten quieter when he was sick, but that was alright. If anything, it made it even cuter when James clung onto him. Checking his phone to make sure his alarm was still set, Thom gave a yawn, resting his head against James' and closing his eyes before letting himself drift off to sleep. Life truly was good in moments like this, laying next to each other and just enjoying each other's presence.


End file.
